Sky Brigade
by Butterfly Editor
Summary: A new mutant group moves to bayville but there is something off about the leader can they help her in time. Other than that love is in the air. pietro/oc, lance/oc, todd/oc ,unrequisited scott/jean unrequisited kurt/kitty possible scott/oc possible kurt/oc, possible angel/oc slash pairing for pietro/oc.
1. Original Prologue

I danced though the night making my imagination come wild. I was having the rocks form a statue of the person I love and the water was solid enough to walk on. The trees once plain maples empty of leaves in the cold land turned into sakura trees in full bloom. the snow and ice had melted and the river had gone completely still turning into a lake. It was a girls fantasy place now if only the statue that moved was living flesh. did I mention the statue was dancing with me well it is. I let the statue twirl me around. It was almost like I had envisioned it.

Hi I'm Katana and what I mainly do is a being seer, I can also use my imagination to manipulate my surroundings. No Not seer as in fortune teller and no not use my mind to peice thing s together then actually do it with my hands. I mean actually use my mind to do things and actually get real visions of the future. My other powers is copy anything perfectly and repeated do that until the memory fades and seeming as I have a photographic and perfect memory well I'll be able to do that perfectly until I die. I can create and change life. Your probably wondering what I am and well the answers simple, I am a mutant. And tomarrow I'm moving to bayville.


	2. Newby Original

The next day

A jeep moved down the road towards Bayville High at highspeed. Going past stoplights ignoring honking cars, squeezing tight corners. It was official the Brotherhood was late and Pietro had the wheel of Lance's jeep. It was his turn to drive for the month. Everyone new to stay out of his way when he did though so it was okay there most likely won't be any accidents.

"So did you here there will be a new girl transfering here today. And she is dragging her 3 friends with her." said Todd.

"You can do that." said Freddy.

" I guess so her friends are apparently orphans. So all they had to do is transfer to a local orphanage nearby." said Lance

"I wonder what they will be like it isn't everyday you get new students to terrorize." said Peitro.

"Well we'll find out any minute." said Fred as they pulled up to the school parking lot. "I hear Kelly is having a school assembly to welcome the new students. Like they are that important right Toad?"

"That's right freddy," Said Todd litterally hopping out of the jeep. As soon as he did he was hit with the sweetest smell he ever smelled. French vanilla, wood shavings, and spring flowers. "God where is that smell coming from?" He said nearly collapsing from the dizzyingly beautiful smell (to guys).

"I don't know Todd but lets find out." said Fred who was following his nose towards the french vanilla. When the boys found the source they found themselves staring at the new kids in the autitorium. They being the last ones in there had to stand on the side. Not being enough seats for everyone as usual.

* * *

I looked on at the assembled students this was gonna be fun. All those cuties waiting to be sorted through and categorized into the appropriate matches. What I'm looking for is a bad boy with a sweet side or even a misunderstood outcast either would do. I already went through and copied every student file in the principles office before school. They came with a picture so it was convientient. I created my three friends from scratch. Using small animals changing their very structure into that of a human. I gave them every thing a normal human teenager would know at that age from book smarts to common sense I even suppressed their basic instincts their personality hasn't completely grown in yet and I wouldn't do anything to change them that would be wrong.

The first one I made was Anthony he was a chin length blonde hair and pretty ocean blue eyes and narrow yet muscular body structure. He was starting to form a protective jock type personality mixed with a little arrogance but nothing too bad. I made him from a albino wolf so he views everyone me my family and my other creations as packs. And he rarely eats anything other than meat so I have to stuff vitamins down his throat on a regular basis. I gave him the power to multiply and is extremely strong.

My second creation was Kiki who I had made from a chipmunk. She's gotten used to her new limbs after awhile and is now turning into a preppy gorripy girl she's great for gathering intel. She's the ideal cheerleader. She has red hair and blue almost purple eyes she has the build of a cheerleader and is vegan which is typical for a vegetarian animal. She has power over plants.

My third creation was Eli. I made her from a pig she has white hair that people will probably think is died but it isn't just something leftover from the skin of the piggy I turned her from. She's a tomboy and doesn't like skirts or soap. she always has at least a layer of dirt on her skin. But she doesn't get acne from it due to the leftover pig DNA. She also eats anything we pretty much give her leftovers and such. If the cafeteria food is terrible she eats it while we go out for lunch. The worst the better actually, she had an iron stomach, again the pig DNA coming into play here. She had the ability to transform into anything or anyone. She was pretty short and skinny I actually made sure of that. She hated baths and such so I had to levitate her force her into her pig form then give her a buttermilk bath which happened last night I even added a dash of french vanilla I wanted her to smell real nice today.

I was currently working on creating a forth one she isn't quite ready I made her from a sparrow a blind one. She is so shy and sweet. I call her Yuna. She is still ten years old even with the advanced growth. It will be a few months before she is 14. she has pretty black hair that goes down to her back. And the same eyes as anthony. I was going to pass her off as Anthony's little sister. She is still blind but I'll be slowly giving her some sight I doubt I'll be able to make it any better than colorblindness though. I'm giving her the power of illusions

"I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our newest students. Kiki Anderson, Eli Baker, Katana Lean, and Anthony Wilson. Anthony's little sister Yuna will be coming here in couple months. I hope you all give them all a warm Bayville High welcome. Now on to the next announcement cheerleader tryouts are next week, Football tryouts are at 3 tonight. And in two weeks the home ec class going to host a cook off I hope you all come to these events if not to participate then to watch. Thank you now without further ado I'd like to introduce the cheersquad as the official welcome committee." I completely tuned out the cheerleaders and searched the crowds for cuteys.

Looking at those seated I noticed a boy with sunglasses practically making googly eyes behind his lenses at a red head beside him who was subtly doing the same thing even though she was talking to this mean looking jock. I saw this guy with blue hair smiling at this brunet talking I could tell he wanted to be more than friends but was happy with what he has. I skipt over everyone else they didn't seem worth my time until my eyes landed on a mocha teen with bleached hair glaring daggers at the group that wasn't lucky enough to get a seat. There was this huge guy with a mohawk from his picture I new him to be fredDuke. He was a sweet kid in the wrong crowd. Then there was this guy with greenish tinged skin and greasy hair. His name was Todd Tolansky and his eating and bathing habits were something to be desired just like piggy. He seemed loyal to a fault though. Then there was this guy with silver hair and skinny as heck and super hyper. He kept on figiting like he was used to moving around. He seemed capable of kindness but was hiding behind a huge mask as in what you saw was not what he truly was. The last person I saw was this muscley guy with long brown hair he seemed sweet but can't stand authority and rules he would be a good person if he could though. I think his name is Lance Alvers.

I found them all absolutely perfect but only one problem the blonde Pietro Maximoff is his name is gay and hides it behind his womanizing ways, it's also his way of making people jealous. Good thing Anthony is gay to. I had the best gaydar out there. I giggled behind my hand as Eli whispered to me about how cute Todd was. I could see that Kiki was eying Lance. Love was in the air.


	3. Eyes Original

Everyone crowded around us as principle Kelly left they kept on trying to gain our attention. People kept on asking me out trying to show me around the school, wanting to be my friend. The same happening with everyone else in my group. No one wanted to be friends with fakes. I was just about to nodd to chipmunk and wolf before the autitorium started to shake. Everyone started to stumble besides us. Taking the oportunity we dashed out of there before the bell could ring. We just made it out of there when the ground stopped shaking. Pietro stood infront of us just then. "Well hello there ladies and gent. My name is Pietro Maximoff. Where you lovelies going?" He said subtly eying Anthony out of the corner of his eye even though his head was facing us girls.

"Well were just heading to class and we were hoping for an escort." I said twirling my hair around my finger subtly looking at all the cute boys. That I had yet to categorize. Sneaking glances at the blue boy and Mr. Mocha. "Anthony would probably like to get escorted by you. I'd like to be escorted by a Mr. sweetie Pie."

"Mr. Stinky." Said Eli.

"Mr. Muscles." Said Kiki.

I could see the gears in his head turning before smirking at Anthony and turning to the rest of the group smirking. "Hey Freddy, Toad, Lance!"

"Hey" They all said. I pulled out my little stamp set and bunch of files. puling out these guys 4 I stamped Pietro's Hang worthy and handed it to Anthony. He nearly whimpered with excitment. Well he would have if he didn't have an image to uphold. I pulled out my date worthy stamp and stamped it on his forhead. He franctically tried to wipe it off before they noticed what it said.

"Not cool Katana." He said as the group began to laugh. I stamped the rest of there photos hang worthy. "Any ways Pietro do you know where woodshop is?"

"Autoshop for me." said Eli.

"I'm heading to Gym." said Kiki.

"Home Ec. I enjoy cooking." I said popping a peice of gum in my mouth and blowing a bubble.

"What's up with your eyes?" said Lance. "they are glowing." I froze my gum unconsciously falling from my mouth. My eyes were glowing that could only mean two thing a power surge was coming and danger always followed me when It did or I was having a flunctuation in my emotions that will effect me as a whole.

"What color?"

"Black." Whispered Anthony.


	4. Star Brigade Original

I ran out of the building my clothes and mask automatically falling into place with illusion. My blonde was braded with black ribbons. My black half mask with ribbons streaming down the sides on a single star centered on the forhead. My black diamond chocker there for all to see. my black jumpsuit sparkling in the light. a single silver belt around my waist. My feet were covered in black boots that went almost to my knee. Black angel wings had sprouted from my back. When I was outside I saw a bunch of troops in uniform surrounding the building it was the MPD. Guns at the ready. I pressed the button that was my neckless. "You dare challenge the Evening Star foolish humans?" I said. "The Star Brigade will tear you apart."

"Bat" I called Kiki came running already in uniform. black bat wings sprouted from her back. Her hair in a bun knifes decorated her entire black clad body an large sword sticking out between her wings. A Purple sash wrapped around her waist. Her mask was silver and so was her boots. She let out one of her supersonic screams knocking everyone over and shattering glass everywhere.

"Artemis." Eli came out in a shorter tom boyish outfit but more skin revealing. She had booty shorts and a crop top on glittery blue her mask was luminous white her hair was silver and metally looking her skin had changed to black too. A purple sash was wrapped around her waist like Kiki. She had a bow and arrow in hand and she was firing them off as they caught fire as soon as they were removed.

"Moon" I said a black and silver form bolted into the massed multiplying and tearing things apart he wore a helmet that hid his eyes from view. It was black with silver lining. His black body suit emphasized his muscles. streaks of silver here and there. His heavy silver metal boots making heavy thumps as he walked.

I raised my hands to the sky and thunder shot out of the sky setting the vehicles alite. It spread over all of them they won't be escaping us. I raised my head and my wings spread. I began chasing after him. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and turned him to face me. "I will let you live because we need a messenger." I said looking him in the eye. "I am sorry your friends had to be an example but we are tired of being chased and hunted down we want to rule the humans. Once that happens I will be able to say we will be able to coexist. Us mutants don't want to hide we don't want to be looked down upon. We want to be respected revered worshipped. It will only be a matter of time before that happens. It will start with the US and then spread throughout the entire world. And you just might be lucky enough to witness it." I said tossing him down. "And once that happens I will be the morning and the evening star to everyone."

I waved my hand and the destroyed remains dissolved into ash. I watched as the young man left. I muttered sadly about trama and the disguises dissolved from our persons. I slowly lowered myself to the ground my wings going into my back. My fabric knited itself together over the exposed skin. I chuckled sadly tears forming in my eyes I couldn't help but go on a rampage if I transformed with black eyes. I destroyed everything it's only when It was almost over did I ever have a semblance of control. My ow parents were victims to it. My friends transform with me so I don't feel alone.

I needed away out and fast.


	5. important plus orig filler

Just a filler skip if you want the actual songs don't tie into the story very well but it is a decent filler I got to say.

**Important I am going to redo everthing starting with the second chapter I don't like how it's goingand i don't see it going anywhere without me changing it a little before you readers get to deep in I'm not gonna get rid of the original it's gonna stay. **

3 weeks later

I have appropriately labeled almost everyone in school. the bullies: are as followed Duncan and his gang, and spike though he does it exclusively to the brotherhood. Because of his ex Pietro is in there. They qualify as stay away from. I also put in Jean and the cheerleaders as well. As in don't make friends if you can't avoid them completely. Scott, Kurt, and Warren would make lovely boyfriend material for me and everyone in the brotherhood had friendworthy stamped on their forheads. By yours truly. Lance, Todd, and Pietro also got that stamped dateworthy right on the foreheads too! My eyes hadn't glowed since the welcoming assembly

Well on to other things. Today I decided to show my non mutant talent to the entire school. Music. I had always sung when I felt forced or angsty. And today my parents are forcing me to be something i don't want. Today was the assembly so I asked the principle if my group could perform. He said yes. We were finishing setting the equipment up when principle Kelly walked on stage. "Hello everyone andas you all know the football team has won the championship and instead of going into a big spreach like I had planned I'll save you all the trouble and have our newest band perform in their honor." I walked up to the mike principle Kelly was handing to me.

"Well as you all know my band are the newbies around here our band name is sky brigade in honor of those butt kicking mutants like we kick butt in the music bussiness. But we aren't singing for the football team were just singing something that has nothing to do with the football team." I said smiling searching the crowd for warren when I saw him I smiled a little brighter. "Enjoy" I said as I put on a headset instead of the mike.

(Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton Don't own it)

The piano started and I began singing.

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

I looked around the stand and walked away. A sigh leaving my lips I didn't notice Anthony narrowing his eyes and signal to the band and the brotherhood. But then the dreaded music began. The ones that they always played when they knew I was thinking about _him._

(Not one of us -Lion King 2 Don't own it but listen to it I can't give you the full emotional impact without it being listened to at the same time.)

_Deception **Anthony**_

I clenched my fists at my side

_Disgrace **pietro**_

I looked over at my shoulder

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face Anthony_

_Deception **Anthony**(An outrage!) **Kiki and Eli**_

_Disgrace **Pietoro**(For shame!) **Kiki and Eli**_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came **Fred**_

I turned around to give them a glare

_Deception **Anthony**(An outrage!)_

_Disgrace **pietro**(For shame!))_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face **Anthony and Pietro**(See you later, agitator!) **Tabitha**_

I became hesitant this was a regular thing in the group usually I was firm in deciding not to join in because joining in meant that I agreed with them but my dissolve after 2 years was becoming but a thread.

_Deception **Anthony**(An outrage!) **Kiki and Eli**_

_Disgrace **Pietro**(For shame!) **Kiki and Eli**_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came(See you later, agitator!) **Tabitha**_

I walked onto the stage and grabbed the remaining mike.

_Born in grief __Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate __Let him runLet him live __But do not forget what we cannot forgive And he is not one of us __He has never been one of us __He is not part of us __Not our kind __Someone once lied to us __Now we're not so blind __For we knew he would do what he's done __And we know that he'll never be one of us, **Brotherhood, and everyone else in the star brigade**_

_He is not one of us **me**_

I finally relented and gave the last line it took a couple years but I finally relented a tear going down the side of my face.

_Deception **Anthony**  
_

_Disgrace **Pietro**  
_

_Deception **Anthony**_

_Disgrace **Pietro**_

_Deception **Anthony**_

I looked around the stands and smiled and danced off the stage. Only to be ambushed by Scott, Kurt, and Warren as soon as I stepped off. They kept asking questions about who I was singing about what was I hiding from them and other such questions. I simply put out some paralyzing pheramones that can't be detected and said I'd tell them later.

I finally let go after all these years. Unfortunately for me my attachment to the human who broke my heart in the most heineous way possible was a very serious tie to my humanity and my powers would start to overwhelm me for longer more severe and more frequent sessions.


	6. newby & something blue(n)

prologue

I danced though the night making my imagination come wild. I was having the rocks form a statue of the people I love and the water was solid enough to walk on. The trees once plain maples empty of leaves in the cold land turned into sakura trees in full bloom. the snow and ice had melted and the river had gone completely still turning into a lake. It was a girls fantasy place now if only the statues that moved were living flesh. did I mention the statues were dancing with me well it is. I let one of the statues twirl me around. It was almost like I had envisioned it.

Hi I'm Katana and what I mainly do is a being seer, I can also use my imagination to manipulate my surroundings. No Not seer as in fortune teller and no not use my mind to peice thing s together then actually do it with my hands. I mean actually use my mind to do things and actually get real visions of the future. My other powers is copy anything perfectly and repeated do that until the memory fades and seeming as I have a photographic and perfect memory well I'll be able to do that perfectly until I die. I can create and change life. I have a couple others but you'll find that out later. Your probably wondering what I am and well the answers simple, I am a mutant. And tomarrow I'm moving to bayville.

Newby

My face was blank as I walked through the halls towards my first class. My gang of multicolor haired clones following me. What they learned I learned What I learned they learned it was my way of taking all the subjects as well as not giving myself the new girl vibe. I gave very little change to their features other than that they were all different hair types and personalities to make sure we don't get mistaken for clones which they are. As we headed to our only class together (homeroom) we could hear the whispers follow us. Like are those the new kids and isn't it strange that they all moved at once they certainly are not sisters their the same age. When we entered the classroom we were met with a bunch of stares. we handed our notes to the teacher and he told us to introduce ourselves.

My blonde clone went first, "Hello my is Amy welshbane and I am a the youngest triplet." She said all quiet like, Being two sets of triplets was our cover I even made it so they think that.

Next was my black haired blue highlighted clone, "Hi I'm Carol Welshbane, I'm the third youngest triplet if you mess with my doubles I will prank you all." She said with an evil grin at the end.

"Hello I'm Jenifer Welshbane, I hope we can be friends but if you don't that is fine I'm the 3rd oldest." said the brunnette I created.

I walked up my hair a vibrant red, "Hello I'm Katana Welshbane, the oldest if you couldn't tell we are 2 sets of triplets some of us just die our hair so we are able to be told apart. Don't mess with my little sisters."

"I'm Sophia Welsbane," Said my white, "My sisters say I'm a motherhen but I just want to make sure everyone is like little aristocrats and make sure they get the best education possible. I'm the 2nd oldest and even my big sister think I mother hen her." We all laugh.

My clone with sickly yellow hair with slime green highlights (her choice not mine) walks up next, "Hello I'm Tina I'm the second youngest sibling. I hope we can be friends I really really do." she said a sweet smile on her face.

We take our seats as soon as our introductions are over. I wound up sitting to the right of this german kid while Carol wound up sitting on the left. I thought I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye something blue. Without even looking I grabbed it. Only to get a huge unmanly squeek from the boy and be transported elsewhere when i grabbed his tail.

Well this is interesting.


	7. Sitation (n)

Situation

We take our seats as soon as our introductions are over. I wound up sitting to the right of this german kid while Carol wound up sitting on the left. I thought I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye something blue. Turning I noticed that I wasn't the only one that noticed as I saw Carol watch it move back and forth. It was a blue demon tail the next second she grabbed the tail. Only to get a huge unmanly squeek from the boy and be transported elsewhere. "Mr. Wagner keep it down." said the teacher apparently used to kurt's outbursts though probably not squeels.

Well this is interesting I really shouldn't of made her from a fox kit as I focused on what the teacher was saying looking worried yet completely unconcerned. Not noticing the pair of eyes on me from across the room.

* * *

Carol POV

I found myself behind the bleachers in the soccer feilds. almost dazed their was a scent of brimstone in the air and swore I could here the sound of bamf when I landed. Looking up at the German kid I couldn't help but notice that he was extremely nervous as he looked at me me I was excited as I figured something out just then. "Your a mutant!" I squeeled. I launched myself at him to give him a huge hug (fox affection). He just stood stock still as I nuzzled his surprisingly fuzzy cheek.

It was a couple minutes before he yelled out, "HOW ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO CALMLY!"

* * *

Sophia POV

I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing in the middle of glass right as the teacher was asking me a question. But I couldn't hide the snort luckily no one noticed. Good thing that would have ruined my image of sophistication.

* * *

I was laughing at his reaction using him as a pillar to keep me up. I looked around at everywhere to make sure there was no one around. "Your not the only mutant around here." I said giggling before opening a human sized wormhole with an illusion cast over the other end to look like the wall into the classroom. I looked at his gaping mouth. "Come on silly I need to get my schedule without drawing attention to myself." I said refering to his loud teleportation. He followed totally speechless.

When we got back I was unexpectantly smacked in the head along with the cute German kid. As we sat down I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "What is your name?"

"Kurt, yours I kind of forgot with all the new students at once."

"Carol." I said smiling up at my new fuzzy friend.

* * *

Katana POV

God what was she thinking what is she thinking I wish the telepathic link worked that way but unless your screaming in your head you won't hear it. It shares everything but thoughts. I should just delete her for the for potentially revealing us but I can't she is already a real person but she shouldn't exist clones shouldn't even be in existence. I care for her already but I shouldn't. I kept on warring with myself. By the time the bell rang I knew one thing I was mad. If I viewed her a sister or not she had potentially exposed us to the mutant population of Bayville High. As soon as the bell rang I dragged my reluctant sister off by her arm. She was waving to Kurt as she passed but I only glared at him my sisters looked confused as they were supposed to as I dragged her behind me. "You are in big trouble Carol." I said grabbing mine and Carol's schedules as we passed the desk. The teacher looked at us oddly but passed it off as trouble. He didn't know just how right he was.

* * *

Scott POV

I narrowed my eyes at the girls as they left it looked like this wasn't uncommon. To me it kind of looks like abuse if the fear on her face is anything to go by. What kind of sister does that? It just isn't right it must be because she is a mutant there is no other explaination. People just aren't that cruel to family without a major reason. I saw Jeans kind yet hard glare at me. She is jealous which isn't the time now and she is concerned. "Jean contact the professor we have a situation."


	8. Haze of Affection (n)

Haze of affection

Sophia

"Okay what is everyone's schedule. We need to know what we are having for classes together. We'll list our schedules in alphabetical order."

"I got Biology-CP, Art, Calculus 1, lunch, Music, World History, Gym, then last Chemisty-Gen" - Ami

"Woodshop, General Math 2, US History, Lunch, German, english-Gen, Earth Science, then lastly Gym over here."- Carol

"Bio-CP, Calculus 2, Culenary Arts, lunch, Spanish 2, World History, Gym, lastly study" - Jenifer

"Computers 103, Calculus-2, French, lunch, english-Honors, Chemistry-Honors, study, finally Gym most intelectual schedule out there so far" - Katana

"Well I have Biology-CP, acting I, algebra 1, lunch, study, english-CP, World Cultures, then finally Gym a pretty decent schedule." - Me

"I got Animal Science-CP, Pre-Calculous, US History, lunch, spanish 2, english-Gen, Gym, and yes I got in Autoshop!" - Tina

"looks like we all have home room and lunch together everyday. Jenifer Ami and Tina are all in the same gym class. Carol, Katana, and me are in a different gym class. Let's not go into anything more specific then that and go to class." I said and began walking to Biology along with Jenifer and Ami. As we passed a couple of mutant boys I noticed their eyes began to glaze over as they looked at us. I don't know why we weren't dressed that revealingly. I wore a green knee length dress with long sleeves though I do suppose the v neck showed a small bit of cleavage but it wasn't that much. Jenifer was wearing tight black washed jeans and a shoulderless longsleeve red shirt. A small onyx chocker on her neck. Honestly she dressed like someone else in the class. That preppy red head. Ami well she was wearing a pink plaid skirt that went down to just above her knees white stockings with bows down the side knee high red pumps a white blouse and a cute pink vest a red bow in her hair. Okay maybe they were staring at us. As we entered class I think I felt the same glazed staring come our way from the back of the classroom. Turning I saw a skinny teen with bleached blonde hair another with normal long blonde that went to about chin length with a much better build than the other boy. But they were looking at me and my sisters with adoring and lustful eyes. I had the erge to roll my eyes but that wouldn't have been very lady like so I resisted. Once again we introduced ourselves but this time we only gave our names the teachers then told us to sit next to a specific person. I felt the eyes never leave us as we sauntered to our seats having decided to give the boys something to look at, specifically our rears give them a nosebleed while they make fool of themselves. Eat your heart out boys. I gave up the tease just as I sat down waiting for the teacher to start talking seeming as we were late.

* * *

Pietro

I got stuck with an x-geek in class it was ridiculous. I had to be seated next to him for the first symester so the teacher could learn our names. He put us together after we already picked out our seats because we were more likely to talk than not if we picked our own. As I waited for the bell to ring I felt like something life changing was going to go down today. Sitting up as the bell rang I waited as the teacher said that out of the 6 new student only 3 were coming into this class. just then the classroom door opened. And my jaw just about dropped to the floor I think cannon over there had his jaw drop too. My eyes couldn't keep to just one especially when they began to saunter. Saunter I think my nose began to bleed. I'm pretty sure x-dork didn't seeming as he had his eyes on the bleech blonde only. my eyes turned to the blonde her innocence would be so good to spoil. Or maybe I turned to the very jean esc brunette a little more helion fun would be fun sending her a smirk when she turned around. She huffed and turned back around. Okay the brunnette is playing hard to get apparently. I don't like that game to much. turning my eyes to the white head she was to proper to be seduced easily and I was all for an easy lay. I turned to the blonde yeah she would do she is perfect. I could feel Cannonbarf's glare burn into my side as I looked at the innocent blonde that way. Hmmph figures.

* * *

The end of the day

Sam

I waited by the exit as the bell rang. I was hoping to catch Sophia and ask more about her before the end of the day. I saw her leave with a whole bunch of girls I recognized ami, jenifer, Sophia and Katana from my classes. but the 2 other girls not so much it is said they are 2 sets of triplets born apporximately 10 months apart but still within the range to attend the same year. If I heard correctly they were called Carol from kurt and Tina from rogue. I came closer and closer. Looking at her beautiful green eyes I couldn't help myself she was so pretty. I pressed my lips against hers. By the time I realized what I did I stuttered and walked off speedily. When I heard a scream come from Katana I ran for it. I didn't want half the things she threatened me with to happen to me. string me up by my intestines is not pretty image. I didn't notice the giggly noises coming from Sophia and If I did I would have been sure Katana didn't either. I never felt more terrified as Katana chased me away from the beauty known as sophia conclusion not worth it yet. Looking around for my threat I found that I lost her letting out a breath of air I decided to play incognito and avoid the girls for a couple days to let everything settle and hopefully I'll have a chance then. I collapsed on the ground from all the running I was still new to the x-men and I already had a danger room session this morning. I'll just wait till scott drives by and asks for a ride. I fell into a light doze my aching legs preventing me from going to sleep completely.


	9. Unwanted Engagement

Over the next 3 weeks we seemed to attract almost the entire population of boys. The mutant boys all went for us even if they were pinning after another like scott or were in a relationship like lance. The only boys we didn't atract were human boys who already had strong fealings for other girls and the gays. I think we managed to piss off the entire female population in the process. And boys were fighting over us left and right and that was just to carry our books it was no use arguing. The adults also seemed to be unaffected which is good because that would have been creepy. So far the pheramon experiment has only half failed. It was only supposed to attract mutant males and a few goody goody humans. I was glad that it only effected teen males though it seemed to have a lesser effect on humans and no effect on gays whatsoever. We had to travel in packs and to avoid certain outcomes I had to lower the intensity of the pheramon but it was still had a very large lingering effect on mutants. I turned Carols, Sophia's off since they have been targeted already, I even turned off Ami's because of her persistent stalker and I didn't want her to be raped. I'm gonna turn off Tina's if that slimy creep Todd doesn't stop hanging out with her. I can't stand him he stinks though Tina seems to like him if that insessant giggling is something to go off of. Carol keeps on hanging out with Kurt but she knows she has to get my blessing before she starts dating. Sophia and Sam had already received my blessing they were such a cute couple. I sighed feeling lonely as I looked at the pair in the living room. Dating for 3 days and they were so lovey dovey. I bent down to pick up the mail. I was jealous of them. I really was of my own creations they got to choose who they married and I didn't. I noticed a letter from father. His symbol sealed onto the front in a giant A made of different components. I opening it I sighed. This is not my day.

"What does it say Katana to get you so gloomy. Your the only one I can't see through the eyes of haven't for the past few weeks actually." said Ami. I smiled I tapped the neckless I always wear as if it was the answer which it isn't. they didn't even exist before I went to school so I made their memories before that from scratch.

"I'll just read it out loud then,

Dear Katana,

I hope you are well but I would like you to come get Akihiko he has developed some powers. Don't worry about where we are this time we will be at the same place you left at we haven't moved yet sweetheart. He appears to be a shapeshifter and a technopath but we aren't sure what else he is it is hard to tell where we are sweety.

Onto bad news I suppose, I am sorry sweetheart but it appears your wedding date will be moved up a bit. I know don't want to go through with it but it is for the best. Your wedding is now the day after your graduation. Again my apologies I wanted to have it wait till your 21 but things don't always go as planned. You'll be meeting your betrothed before you leave it is only fair that you get a chance to fall for your betrothed before the wedding.

On a lighter note your mother is starting to feel much better her fever has broke she might actually pull through this afterall. I hope you visit her while you are here she and I miss you dearly.

Love Akio and Mai

PS: Don't be shy to come visit us for christmas."

"Why didn't he mention us? Katana is he still ashamed of us?" I smiled sadly at little ami she was such an innocent little thing. I wish I could tell her the truth but it would only hurt her. I have grown majorly attatched to my creations the past few weeks like a mother would to her babies. Now I wouldn't even dream to vanish them.

"No Ami father is just focusing his attention on his 2 oldest right now he still loves us all not just me and Akihiko." I killed me to lie to her but it was for the best. I sighed as I hugged her. My baby angel.

"Wait so their is 6 mutants in your family not just five unbelievable." I smiled at Sam's exastperated response. He seemed to realize something. "Isn't arranged marriages for those with status or at least a ton of money?" I nodded. Narrowing my eyes I knew Sam had trouble supporting his family. So I can tell where this was going.

"I'm not gonna loan you money until you become my brother in law." That prevented him from asking anything. I knew he didn't like to depend on professor Xavior to help out but it was for the best for now that no one knew just how wealthy and powerful my family was.

"Wasn't gonna ask I do have the professor's help." I pulled out a medium sized package at the bottom of the pile smiling. "Guess what?" Everyone began smiling at what I held in my hand.

"Care Package!" chirped Ami excitedly. As she stared at the white package wrapped in ribbon and cover in gold swirls.

"Yes." I said opening it, "What do we have this week?" I pulled out a bunch of things and began pointing them out. "Mom's home made fish cookies." I said everyone but Jenifer loved them. and there was plenty to gorge ourselves on. It was a ratherr steep box. "A jewelry set from aunt bella." I pointed to the gold and emerald jewelry set. "keys to a car that apparently is going to be delivered tomarrow." I said pointing to the keys. "funds for our stay from dad." pointing to the extremely large to most check. I looked at the amount. "Only 1/2 million? I thought dad would send more than that even if I'm watching you girls. This will barely last us through the week if we go on our usual shopping sprees." I shrugged. "Oh well it looks like we are going to have to be careful with our money." I looked at the last thing in the box and blushed as I pulled a whip right of the box. I plucked the tag off of it, "Keep the boys in line discipline goes a long way you'll rule them all soon enough." With that I ran up to my room in mortification. unconsciously holding the whip in my hand.

* * *

The next day

I turned in the note saying I wouldn't be in school for a few days as well as some enrollment forms for my brother. When I finished I noticed Todd making advances on Tina. Growling rather animalistically I marched over to the pair. But before I could get too close I noticed Tina kiss Todd. I paused sighing I released her of the pheramons. I didn't notice their eyes following me as they left or their guitly looks cast in my direction.


	10. Music Festival

_I didn't notice their eyes following me as they left or their guitly looks cast in my direction._

3 days later the school music festival.

Katana

I waited for the curtains to rise. I was nervous but I don't let that stop me. "Now I'm gonna introduce Jenifer and her band, the sisterhood." The curtains rised and the drums and guitars immediately started to come alive curtesy of Sophia, and Jenifer. The techno stuff was from Tina but Ami, and Carol were my back up singers.

I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off  
Look me in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

I began circling Jenifer who was on guitar. I could see the smile in her watery eyes even if it wasn't on her face.

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
But look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

The crowd was going crazy at my our lovely performance. The fact that the others weren't really that good in the first place helped alot the only other people left were the brotherhood. But I doubt they could pull off a very good performance. I began to change out of my outfit into my encore outfit. I asked sam and kurt to help with it. We've been practicing the dance routine for weeks. And the new they were going to have to change into skin tight black jeans and red skull tees. Kurt could keep on his watch though it wasn't that big of a deal on accessories. I was going to change into a red skin tight body suit with a black skirt black black pumps and black lace up gloves on top of it. The Sophia and Carol were going to be wearing skin tight black jeans and red tube tops. Ami was going to take over for Sophia on the drums seeming as she was dancing.

I listened to the brotherhood surprised that they were actually good.

Ohh, Ohhh, Ohhhhhhhh

We are riding for the battle field in force tonight  
Fury of the darkest evil cry for war  
Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight  
On the road to lands unknown forever more

Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us  
Onwards through the ice and snow forever more  
Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now  
Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war

On wings of glory we will carry on  
Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun  
And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows  
And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
When the glory of the master's time has come!

Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For a victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

Here we are the chosen ones we cannot fail now  
Spilling all the blood on the fires below  
Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury  
Killing all the mortals down the winding road

Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong  
On the path to victory towards the distant sun  
And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows  
And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
When the glory of the master's time has come!

Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For a victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

[167.3 second Instumental]

Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together!  
Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens  
With the power of the universe we stand strong together  
Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!  
For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

I frowned a little bit I was most likely not going to win yes they deserved it more. But I won't be able to do that dance routine the boys and I have been practicing. The boys needed the money I knew that much. It was $10,000 grand prize. It would keep them going for a long time. I walked out on the stage. The brotherhood was there still. I smiled at them. Knowing they deserved the money most.

"Okay folks the moment you've all been waiting for the announcement of the winner of the bayville music festival." He said an envelope was handed to him from the judges table. He opened the envelope and smiled. But I could tell he was lying when he pointed to me and said. "THE WINNER. The sisterhood." He grabbed the trophy from the display case filled with the stacks of cash." As he handed it to me I frowned but gavea soft smile when I acknowledged I would be able to do the dance routine. I raised my voice over the roar of the crowd.

"Who wants an encore!" I shouted I got a cheer in response. I went into position the girls behind me the boys flipping into position behind them.

Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in  
To let it go  
And you don't know  
Where you are now  
What it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear

(Chorus)  
You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dreams in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if your live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

Reaching high feeling low  
I'm holding on and letting go  
I like to shine I'll shine for you  
And it's time to  
Show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know

(Chorus)  
You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right

Cause you know that if you live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine

The boys picked me up and carried me across the stage to a little platform by the edge.

Everyone can tell you how  
It's all been said and done (woah)  
That harder times can change your mind  
And make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breathe the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there

(Chorus)  
You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it SHINE!

I smiled as I finished the song. I looked all around me I was startled when I noticed the crowd staring at me. I looked around when I noticed my wings came out when I wasn't paying attention enough to keep them in my back. Lukily it could be passed off as my powers just surfacing. Faking panicing I picked up the trophy with the money in it and handed it to the brotherhood as I passed them. I flew away as soon as I jumped off the balcony. I expanded my wings and flew far away. I was gonna pick up my brother afterwards anyway. I frowned at the fact that my powers were out in the open. But it didn't matter anymore Anyway. My lies would be out in the open now I'm a mutant. The worst thing you can put on any application.


End file.
